Desire
by Chanty0
Summary: After reading McGee's new book Tony and Ziva can't get their minds off of each other. The only thing they can do is tease. One-Shot, Tiva. Bad summary, Fun story! I hope T for safety.


**It's my first**** Oneshot. Hope you'll like it. Please know that English is NOT my first language. I really tried to do my best! Thi story came to me as I was driving home after a Muse concert listening to Nickleback's song S.E.X. I didn't want It to be vulgar so I hope it isn't.  
Just some sexy Tiva.  
**

**Please leave a review, that would just make my day!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own NCIS ofcourse. Just this story.  
**

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk, on a extremely hot day with, broken air-conditioning all throughout the building. He thought the weather made him feel different. He didn't know what felt different, just that he did. Tony hoped that it wouldn't get him into trouble.

He was one of the firsts in the bullpen. Even Ziva wasn't there yet. But he wanted to get a head start because between annoying McGee and Ziva yesterday, he hadn't had time to do much of the actual work that needed to be done.

He heard the elevator 'ding' and knew it couldn't be anyone else but Ziva. The rest of the people that worked on their floor wouldn't come in for another hour.

"Morning Zi." Tony said still looking at the files that were laying on his desk.

Ziva was surprised to see him here this early. And frowned at him whilst standing and dropping her bag behind her desk.

"You're early." Ziva said as a statement. Tony's finally looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Ziva was wearing her normal green cargo's that were tight around the butt and a white tank top that revealed a little cleavage and made her curves look very feminine and she was walking over to him.  
It made him feel slightly uncomfortable because he was having very sinful ideas about him and his partner, it made him clear his throat.

Ziva loved having that effect on Tony. She knew what kind of thoughts ran through his mind right then, they were in hers too. It was a craving inside her that she could barley control. She put her hands down on his desk and leaned towards him.

"Never expected you to be this eager to work." Ziva's voiced sounded husky. She gave him a sweet smile .  
"I can do a lot of things people don't expect from me. And if you want I could show you one other thing you wouldn't expect me to do here." Smiling his trade mark smile.

His smile broke when a hand connected with the back of his head.  
"Rule number 12 still applies Dinozzo."

"Sorry Boss, won't happen again."

Ziva smiled at Tony's head slap but was thanked with one too.  
Gibbs said near her ear "Stop provoking him".

He walked over to his desk and sat down looking through his mail with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
Ziva followed his lead and walked back to her desk and fired up her computer. She watched Tony…working.

When she started working her mind wandered to the night before when she read McGee's sequel about Tommy and Lisa. Ziva had to admit Tim is a good writer but it beetled her…bugged her that the characters were based on both her and Tony. And when she read the final chapter of the book where Tommy and Lisa finally gave into each other and well, had sex, she got the feeling that she was reading about her and Tony. Ziva thought that maybe it was about time that she and her partner had sex too.

Sex.  
Nothing weird about it.  
She had done it before.  
Sex.  
It would resolve a lot of things to just do it with him.  
The thing was that if they would do it, how would they continue?  
Sex.  
It did sound good, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea.

She glanced up at her partner and smiled. Even though it wouldn't be a good idea to have sex it wouldn't hurt to tease, would it not?

Tony was still typing away on his keyboard but was thinking the same thing. After reading the last chapter of McGee's book he was left with a wanting and he wanted Lisa or Ziva if you prefer.  
He knew he couldn't have her.  
But Sex could be the answer. He wondered what Ziva would taste like if he kissed her neck and…  
He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind.

No Sex with her wouldn't be a good idea but teasing her would be fun. He saw her looking at him and gave her the Dinozzo grin. Yes that definitely would be fun.

* * *

Half an hour later McGee walked in and saw that his three teammates had beaten him to work.

"Good morning, Ziva, Tony." He looked at Gibbs who was on the phone so instead of saying something he gave him a nod.

McGee put his bag behind his desk and sat down but immediately stood back up when Gibbs called out, "Tony, Ziva gas the truck, Navy lieutenant supposedly threw himself off a bridge. McGee you're with me." And he stormed off towards the elevator in the back. McGee followed suit.

Ziva looked at Tony. And decided that now that Gibbs wasn't around, she could start teasing Tony slowly. Ziva stood up and turned her back towards her partner. Slowly her hair was brought up in a ponytail to relieve her back to the warmth it held. In doing so she exposed a lot of bare back. Which didn't go unnoticed by Tony who held his breath while looking at her tanned skin. To make matters worse Ziva dropped her badge by 'accident' (Mossad agents never were that clumsy as she supposedly was now) and bend over to pick it up, giving him a full view of her butt.

Tony couldn't take it. He bit his lip in frustration, picked up his gear and nearly stormed out of the bullpen towards the elevator. This invoked laughter from Ziva who had hoped on that reaction.  
She too picked up her stuff and went to stand beside him, waiting for the elevator.

The doors opened and they went. Now it was Tony's turn.  
Instead of standing beside her like he normally did he swiftly made his way behind her.  
He reached over her shoulder for the elevator buttons and making his check caress hers. His touched gave her goose bumps which of course Tony notice and he smiled in satisfaction.

This sent shivers down Ziva's spine but she wasn't about to be 'moved' by him that fast.

"I will have you know that I have a paperclip in my pocket." Ziva looked at him. "Do not do that again."

"Good to know that you still have your Ninja creepy-ness."

Then all of a sudden Ziva blurted out, "What do you know about Sex Tony?"  
When he didn't answer her right away she flicked over the emergency stop. And turned around to face him.

"You do know about sex?"she cocked an eyebrow invading his personal space.

"Well uh…" Tony felt very uncomfortable. What is she doing? "Why do you ask?"

"No reason really. I just think that well sex is well, let me say it like this. S is for the simple need, E stands for the ecstasy, X is where the right spot is marked. You do not agree?"

Instead of gulping like she had hoped he smiled and leaned towards her face almost touching hers.  
"Exactly my thoughts, Zi-Vah. You just missed one thing. Even though you could do it with anyone there always has to be love." He reached beside her and flicked the elevator back on.

Ziva turned back around. Her mind raced, he wasn't supposed to go along with the act.  
She silently cursed herself for falling into that trap. She could still feel his breath on her neck and the closeness of their bodies sent shivers through their spines. They silently prepared the truck and waited for McGee and Gibbs to come downstairs.

* * *

The case had been simple. The Marine did commit suicide. Simple as that.

Gibbs and McGee were already home, that only left Tony and Ziva in the bullpen.  
Tony sighed deeply. Tony and Ziva had been making comments all day long. A suggestive word here, a touch there and even though it seemed like a good idea at the time the teasing made him want to jump her more than he did that morning.

Ziva felt the same way. The teasing had done more bad than good. But for good measure she would tease him one more time.

She stood up and walked over to Tony and stood behind him. Making sure then when she bend down and whispered into his ear that her mouth graze his cheek.  
"Today was an interesting day, Tony. It made me feel," She paused briefly, "special."  
Tony just sat there motionless.

"To bad the day is over but maybe when I'm in bed and asleep, you will come visit me, yes?" Ziva planted a small kiss on Tony's ear. Started back towards her desk and grabbed her bag leaving for the day.

She left a speechless Tony at his desk. After he regained control of his body and got his mind out of the gutter he also grabbed his gear and headed to his car.

What he didn't anticipate was that he'd make the decision to go to Ziva's house and before he knew it he was staring at her apartment door.

What was he doing. He drove to her house on a whim and now he didn't know what to do.  
Even after all of today he knew that it was all an act. He cursed McGee's stupid book for putting those thoughts into his head. But now he was here, small note in his hands, in front of her door ready to knock.  
So he did. Three times, Knock, Knock, Knock.

Then the door opened, revealing a confused looking Ziva.  
Without speaking he held out the note which read:

____

**S.E.X.**  
**S**imple need  
**E**cstasy  
**X **mark you spot.

After reading the note at least twice, Ziva crashed her lips onto his. She couldn't hold back her craving anymore. Tony wrapped his arms around her butt she in response wrapped her legs around his torso. He carried them both in, closed the door and headed towards the bedroom. It didn't long before the first shirt fell to the floor, followed by a bra, another shirt, two pair of pants and their underwear.

* * *

Ziva collapsed on top of Tony, breathing heavily.

"That was… ahmazing!" Tony said caressing Ziva's back.

Ziva smiled, "You weren't that bad either." And planted a kiss on his mouth.

They stayed like that for a while their legs entangled, tony tracing his fingers up and down Ziva's back and Ziva playing with his chest hair it made them feel good.

"I meant what I said in the elevator, Zi." Tony looked down at her.

"Hmm?"

"There always has to be love."

Ziva's heart skipped a beat. She smiled up at him and kissed him in a way that made him want to have another round of 'love' making with her.  
He rolled her onto her back and started trailing kisses down her neck and lower. Ziva moaned in pleasure. There definitely was going to be a round two.

* * *

The next morning Tony awoke to the sound of a cell phone ringing. He grabbed the phone and in doing so he awoke Ziva.

Started kissing his nose. He smiled and answered the phone.  
"Dinozzo"

She kissed his lip.

_"Dinozzo?"_ The voice from the other side said.

Ziva started kissing his neck. But Tony needed his full with the conversation at hand and a naked woman kissing your neck and body isn't helping. So he started tickling her with his free hand. This invoked laughter from his partner._  
_  
"Yeah boss?"

_"Why are you answering Ziva's phone?"_

"Uhhh…" Tony sat up.  
_"Who was that with you? Was that Ziva? Don't make me come over and tell you about rule number 12! Get over here right now!!" _With that Gibbs hung.

"Who was that?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs, he wants us back at the office." He answered

"Then why do you look so scared?"

"Because he knows…"

* * *

**TaDa!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The end to my first one-shot fanfic!  
You like?  
Please tell me you didn't mind the grammar mistakes, it bugs me too. I just couldn't find all of them.**

**But PLEASE leave a review!  
So you can tell me if you liked it or not…**

**Chanty,  
**


End file.
